Latching systems for connector assemblies have long been known in the art. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 6,776,645 to Roth et al., patented Aug. 17, 2004, entitled “Latch and Release System for a Connector,” filed on Dec. 20, 2002, describes a latch and release system. However, there is a need in the art for latching systems that can be operated single-handedly. Also, there is a need for a latching system that is compact enough to be employed where several connectors are disposed immediately adjacent to each other. Furthermore, there is a need for a latching system that can also be operated by a small tool instead of an operator's hand when several adjacent connectors are too close to each other to allow an operator's hand to disconnect the connectors.